Sarah's First Tree
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Sarah gets to decorate her first tree, and she contemplates how far she has come and what she has in her life.  One-shot holiday story, spoilers through episode 5.7, Chuck vs the Santa Suit.  Definite fluff.  Merry Christmas!


_Here is my entry for this holiday. I thought I would add a nice fluffy piece to complement my mission story from last year's Who Are You Challenge. This story takes into account right up to Chuck vs. the Santa Suit, so spoilers if you haven't seen that episode yet. I just wanted to cover what happened when they came home from the Buy More, as I'm sure it took a day to get that big party together for Ellie. At the heart of the show is the __relationship between Chuck and Sarah, which went from working partners to husband and wife. It had its ups and downs, certainly. But that's how life works, doesn't it?_

_Anyway, I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. Please leave reviews._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Echo Park<br>**__**December 24, 2011  
><strong>__**10:00 PM PST**_

Sarah looked at the seven-foot Michigan evergreen tree that adorned their apartment. It had been up for two weeks, but she had not gotten around to decorating it because of everything that had been going on with the Omen Virus, and even more, what happened at the Buy More earlier today. She needed some time to herself tonight, so she left Ellie and Devon's a bit early while Chuck tried to entertain Clara in Big Mike's Santa suit. General Beckman's staff was preparing a big Christmas party for everybody tomorrow night. Hopefully, Alex would make it, Casey would be well enough to attend, and Jeff and Lester would be down from their caffeine highs.

She took more tinsel out of her hand and drizzled it on the tree. Chuck had put the lights up before the Omen Virus had been released, so the tinsel and the ornaments were her responsibility. Actually, she volunteered to do it, as she wanted to decorate her first tree.

She remembered the trees her grandmother's house had in McCall, Idaho. She always had the most beautiful trees. But she decorated it with those large Christmas ball ornaments, only in gold, red, and green. It was quite ordinary and not personalized. Plus, the memories of Christmas in her youth were littered with the Salvation Army con her father had her help him with every season, so the holiday was not the fondest of memories.

When she arrived in Burbank and would have to pretend to be Chuck's girlfriend, she hoped things would be different. Chuck's family was so welcoming. However, it didn't work out that way. The first Christmas, Chuck and she fought over getting too close, which she always regretted. The next year, Chuck acted so distant. She found out later he witnessed her kill Mauser in cold blood. It scared him to see her commit such a horrible act, but she eventually talked to him about it, telling Chuck she had to protect him. Things were so strained between them in 2009, she couldn't even remember what happened at Christmas. And last year, she couldn't see Chuck because she was establishing her reputation as a rogue agent in order to infiltrate Volkoff's organization.

This year, Daniel Shaw came within a hair's breadth of taking away everything she had. She was forced to watch Daniel Shaw try to kill her husband. But she knew Chuck would have a plan, and the plan he had was nothing short of amazing.

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She thought about it, and what she had now was more than she ever had in her entire life, and she needed to focus on that. Four years ago, she never could have imagined she would walk into an electronics store and fall in love with such an amazing person, who accepted what fate dropped into his hands and became so much more than he ever imagined. And in the process help the people around him, particularly her. From keeping the Intersect out of Fulcrum's hands to defeating The Ring to taking down Daniel Shaw three times.

To top it off, he thought he was the lucky one to have met her. It was something Sarah could not comprehend to his day.

It wasn't as if everything went perfectly. Chuck and she had their ups and downs, just like any other couple. Although she did have to admit a lot more lives were on the line when they had their ups and downs. But there was no question this was where she wanted to be. Married to the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man she ever knew.

"How is the tree coming along?"

Sarah looked towards the door, surprised she never heard it open. Chuck stood there, still adorned in Big Mike's Santa suit.

"Is Clara asleep?" Sarah asked.

Chuck nodded as he entered. "She finally went down twenty minutes ago. Ellie and Devon were exhausted from the long day, and they just wanted to get some rest. Besides, we have Beckman's big party tomorrow night, so I'm sure we'll be very busy."

"Did everybody enjoy themselves?"

Chuck sat down on a chair. "It was a lot of fun. It was such a joy to see Clara have her first Christmas. I was so glad I could play Santa for her."

Sarah smiled. "She didn't know who you were, did she."

Chuck laughed. "Not even a little bit. I don't know. Big Mike looks so much better as Santa. Maybe the hat fits him better or he has a better laugh."

"You don't suppose it has anything to do with the fact he's a big guy like Santa?"

Chuck paused for a moment. "OK, maybe that has something to do with it."

Sarah grinned and put the tinsel down. She walked over to Chuck and sat down in his lap.

"Really, Sarah?"

"Hey, I've got a list, and I want some lap time with Santa," she said with a dazzling smile.

"Well," Chuck said in a baritone. "What do you want for Christmas, young lady?"

"Mmm, I want to meet a guy who's very brave, funny, and who can make me the happiest woman in the world."

Sarah pulled down the fake beard to reveal Chuck's face. "Oh, that's right. I already have that."

Chuck laughed and gently cradled her face in his hands. They shared a passionate kiss.

"You know, Mrs. Claus might not appreciate me making out with you," Chuck said mischievously.

"She'll have to live with it," Sarah replied with a grin. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"You're asking Santa what he wants for Christmas? I don't think you get the concept of how this holiday works."

Sarah laughed. "Come on. What do you want Santa to get for you?"

Chuck held her tightly. "I already have it. And I am so grateful you found me in the Buy More that day. How you always protected me and encouraged me. You were always a friend and always thought of me as someone special. Because I can't think of anyone more special than you. That's why I had to marry you. My life is complete thanks to you."

Sarah gazed into his chocolate brown eyes as she pulled the hat and beard off of Chuck and held his face in her hands. "Merry Christmas, Chuck. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They welcomed Christmas in each other's arms, kissing and holding the person who changed their life. There was no better place to be.


End file.
